


Cat-Ridden

by threewalls



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Growing Up, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Alice is no longer seven, no longer seven and a half, exactly.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Ridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenainverse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lenainverse).



Alice half-wakes in the night, feels the warm weight curled behind her knees, smiles and sleeps. But in the morning, she remembers. They did not replace Dinah.

Alice is no longer seven, no longer seven and a half, exactly. She is fourteen and the mysterious scratches appearing on her legs are not the only way she bleeds. She cannot ask her mother.

There is lightning outside her window, and darkness at the end of the bed, prowling darkness that pins her thighs, her chest. She cannot see its shape, but the cat's eyes shine orange, like a wood-fire, like hellfire.


End file.
